The Prey
by auroravlad
Summary: Cole Taylor, a homeless teenager discovers Helena, and his unknown meta powers
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not my characters, and the new one belongs somewhere else.  
  
Author's note: This story is written for a friend with the name Cole. He's an interested writer and the story is his idea; I just jot down the ideas and transfer them here.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Helena ducked, trying to block the debris. Usually criminals fell on one hit, but the man before her was starting to take a serious wallop. He ducked, avoiding an excellent kick to the head before grabbing her leg and flipping her. Helena frowned. Usually she saw that one coming.  
  
The fifteen year-old boy was hiding behind the hideous puke green dumpster of New Gotham City waste management, trying to hide the worry on his face. He was usually very strong and patient, but there was panic in his small system, causing his well-built body to quiver. His shaggy dark hair fell over his dark eyes as he watched the woman known only as Huntress.  
  
Helena was starting to become annoyed by the feeling of black leather against her skin. Sure, she could have found a more comfortable fabric, but that would require shopping. It was better to have Dinah do the shopping. Barbara wasn't much help in the department either.  
  
Cole Taylor kept his watch when the criminal started to gain the upper hand. His body focused, quivering as he focused and thought. The ground seemed unstable to him now. Long ago he'd turned to cheap drugs and alcohol to keep out this shaky feeling, but the meta powers were stronger, harder than anything he could buy to prevent it. Alone, homeless, he had no choice but to suffer the shaking.  
  
Suddenly, before Helena's eyes the burly criminal, covered in his own sweat was cleanly lifted from the ground and deposited cleanly into the puke green dumpster. Helena's jaw dropped, her shaggy hair falling in her face.  
  
"How the hell."  
  
Cole peered out from behind the dumpster, his cover blown. 


	2. A word or two

Cole remained quiet and perfectly still for several seconds in front of Helena. She studied him from every angle, wary that his powers may strike again.  
  
"And you are?" she asked, crouching down behind the dumpster. She wanted to be at eye level with him when they spoke. It tended to calm anyone down.  
  
"Cole," he said, nervous. There was a tall, scantily clad woman peering down into his face, because he'd deposited a bully into the dumpster behind him. "It was an accident. I just lost control and he flew!"  
  
"You did that?" Helena asked, not shocked. Her voice was not mocking, but calm, soothing. "Do you know which power you have, meta wise?"  
  
Cole shook his head, swallowing and standing. "Not sure. I just, well I focus and things happen. Kind of like that movie Carrie, but with less blood."  
  
Helena smiled. "I thought so. What are you doing out here alone?"  
  
Cole didn't answer. He was embarrassed to answer homeless, and frightened to tell her, addicted. For a moment, he dusted himself off. "I'm here to fight the bad guys, like you are."  
  
"And how do you know that's what I do?"  
  
"Well, you kicked the guy in the dumpster around for a long time before I stepped in," Cole replied, grinning. It was wonderful to have something positive to say to the woman in black.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
Cole didn't have to answer. His stomach lurched, weary of the fact it had been three days since he visited a soup kitchen. The workers always threatened to call social services. He didn't want to go home to the parents that deemed him a freak.  
  
"I can get you a decent meal. No questions asked." She pressed a button on the side of her ear. The device was shaped like a silver bat, and Cole wondered if this was the woman the police were always talking about when they ran down the middle of the street.  
  
"Sure," he muttered, trying to be cool. "Where do we go?"  
  
Helena paused, pressing the button. "Oracle. We've got a kid down on 42nd. He's looking kinda skinny."  
  
"Thought you didn't do charity," Oracle answered.  
  
"Just trying to help," Helena muttered. "You do one good deed and lose the right to be a bad ass." 


	3. Discovery

Authors Note: I know, I know, this installment took forever.. but here  
  
"Now this place is top secret," Helena said, a little angry with herself for being so condescending. Cole was 15, not 3. "I'm really not supposed to do this.. hell, I do this all the time."  
  
Cole stared up at the giant clock tower before him. He bet someone could see all of New Gotham from there. That was the point after all. He swallowed his nerve and followed Helena. Who the heck was Oracle?  
  
The elevator downstairs was hidden from plain view, and Helena had to punch in a code to get in. Cole tried to memorize the code, but Helena's met powers made her type it a lot faster than he could read.  
  
The two rode in silence to the top of the tower in record time.  
  
"That should do it," she muttered, as the doors flew back. "Dinah can get you something to eat while I talk to Oracle."  
  
From out of nowhere, a beautiful piece of sunshine wandered in.all right, so Dinah was in a very bad mood.  
  
"Barbara says I can't go to meta street tonight," she pouted. "Its so insane. All my homework is done, and I don't think there is anything.."  
  
"The police are patrolling," Barbara, Oracle, replied. Cole watched as the wheelchair bound woman rolled toward him. "I don't want you caught in a sweep, Dinah. You aren't quite all there with the use of your powers yet."  
  
Dinah bit her lip and sighed.  
  
"This the kid?" Oracle asked, offering a hand. "I'm Barbara."  
  
"Cole Taylor," he answered, his response incredibly brief for all the fear he'd felt.  
  
"Dinah," Barbara commanded, mother in her tone, "can you get Cole a snack of some sort?"  
  
"Sure," Dinah groaned, wandering toward the small nook. "Why can't Alfred do it?"  
  
"Because Alfred is doing the grocery shopping," Barbara sighed. "I swear..teenagers."  
  
She started to roll away before Helena stopped her.  
  
"What do I do with the k-i-d, Barbara?"  
  
"Keep him occupied while I search to find his parents."  
  
"NO!" Cole piped up, sending Helena and Barbara both looking backwards. He felt his telekinesis lift Helena and send her flying. She did a back flip halfway thorough the air and landed on her feet.  
  
"Oh, you better not have done that on purpose," Helena started, stepping towards him.  
  
"Helena!" Barbara shouted. "Don't touch him. Cole can't control his powers. I triggered some emotional charge."  
  
"You can't send me back to my parents!" Cole started, looking towards them. He wished desperately he'd had a drink or a hit today; anything to calm his nerves for this moment. He was terrified that any second he would snap and send the two of them flying out the window.  
  
Dinah appeared with a turkey sandwich and a can of coke. "This is what I found. Hope it's to your liking."  
  
Cole nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"See," Dinah started. "I do something, I get thanked. That's what I like to see."  
  
Helena sighed as Barbara looked toward the computers. "Cole, can you at least tell me why you ran away?"  
  
"I'm a freak," he sighed. "I went to school. Every fight I got into, every teacher who sassed me; they all went flying. I accidentally killed the school bully. No one thought it was me, of course. I was just the lanky kid who sat in class. I tried."  
  
"Why are you in New Gotham," Helena asked, now suspicious that he might belong to the Harley Quinn gang now patrolling the streets.  
  
"I needed to be," he answered. "You people have the only thing here to calm my nerves."  
  
"And what's that?" Helena asked.  
  
"The third eye.." 


	4. Third Eye

"Holy hell," Helena sighed. "You're kidding me."  
  
Cole shook his head sheepishly. Helena was looking at him as if he'd killed a whole room full of kittens.  
  
"What is the third eye?" Barbara asked, typing it into her computer.  
  
"A drug," Helena sighed. "Its used by metas to cancel their powers out for long periods of time. Sometimes it works; sometimes they over dose and die."  
  
"That's not true," Cole shouted. "It works great. Its stopped the power everytime.If it weren't for."  
  
"Just because you haven't overdosed yet, doesn't mean you wont, Cole."  
  
Cole stayed quiet, feeling the anger pulse through him. He was worried that in a minute Helena was going to get sent through a window. "I'm warning you," he whispered. "Please, stop the conversation."  
  
"I'm not going to just pretend that you've never done Third eye," Helena muttered, stepping toward him. She grabbed his shoulders, ignoring his warning. "Its dangerous."  
  
Cole felt the fire rush through him, stinging his fingertips. A low growl escaped his throat and Helena was sent flying back in a rush. It was levitation for a few moment, before she slammed into the kitchen counter, smacking her head against it. She fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Barbara couldn't reach Cole before he rushed to the door. He needed Third Eye, and soon. Cole was rapidly losing control and it was not going to be a good thing if he kept knocking out those who cared for him.  
  
He hit the street, rushing against the darkened buildings of New Gotham. "This is bad."  
  
A small white man was leaning against the wall across the street. Long lines of graffiti written in blood like spray paint read off street names and gang rivals. There were so many gangs in Gotham that it was amazing if a citizen wasn't involved or an informant for one. Half of the police force was working for the Third Eye Rings.  
  
This was a link for Third Eye. The man against the wall was named Ezekiel. He'd worked for the Prophet gang for as long as he could remember. Since his birth, he'd known only street names and drug recipies. AS a child Ezekiel was a pyrokinetic. Unexplained fires sprung through his homes. Foster parents never kept him long. Like Cole, he was a freak.  
  
Ezekiel popped a third eye tablet, sucking on the small blue circle with its tell tale eye of Ra marking.  
  
"Zeke!" Cole shouted. The man, his dark hair falling casually in his eyes turned nonchalantly.  
  
"Cole, my man. Back for more?"  
  
"I think I just screwed up," Cole mutterd. "I knocked out one of the miraculous caped crusaders and she saw my face. She's gonna come after me."  
  
"Man, and I just thought you needed a good fix."  
  
"That too, Zeke. God, I need as much as I can get."  
  
"You have any cash?"  
  
"Not a cent."  
  
"So you ever going to take up the bosses offer, Cole?"  
  
Cole stayed silent a moment. He'd been offered a job as a dealer, and an assassin as the boss seemed fit.  
  
"I just might, Zeke."  
  
"Follow me, kid. I'll show you how to survive as a meta." 


	5. The boss

Helena opened her eyes after several long moments. Barbara looked down into her face, questioning her health.  
  
"How do you feel?" Barbara asked, helping her sit, despite the wheelchair.  
  
"Like I was just hit with a freight train," Helena replied. "Guess it was just a kitchen counter."  
  
"Cole ran out," Barbara asked.  
  
"Good, because if I saw him right now, I'd rip out his heart and show it to him."  
  
"He's just a kid. Cole doesn't know how to control his powers, Helena."  
  
"Yeah, well someone should have shown him by now."  
  
Cole wandered under the dimly lit neon signs. He was in an extremely bad part of town, but he didn't believe Zeke would steer him wrong.  
  
"This way, kid," Zeke began, motioning to a large japanese cloth of a dragon. It was gorgeous in gold and silver, shimmering under the lights. "Boss isn't Asian, but loves their culture."  
  
"What race is the boss?" Cole asked, worried it would sound like a racist question.  
  
"A combination of three or four," Zeke answered. "He's white, with black, Hispanic and some Japanese."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"He isn't human."  
  
"Is he meta, Zeke?"  
  
"Partially. The woman who gave birth to him was meta. The boss was one of those lovely little science projects the Gotham city scientists want to cover up after its created. His eHelena opened her eyes after several long moments. Barbara looked down into her face, questioning her health.  
  
"How do you feel?" Barbara asked, helping her sit, despite the wheelchair.  
  
"Like I was just hit with a freight train," Helena replied. "Guess it was just a kitchen counter."  
  
"Cole ran out," Barbara asked.  
  
"Good, because if I saw him right now, I'd rip out his heart and show it to him."  
  
"He's just a kid. Cole doesn't know how to control his powers, Helena."  
  
"Yeah, well someone should have shown him by now."  
  
Cole wandered under the dimly lit neon signs. He was in an extremely bad part of town, but he didn't believe Zeke would steer him wrong.  
  
"This way, kid," Zeke began, motioning to a large japanese cloth of a dragon. It was gorgeous in gold and silver, shimmering under the lights. "Boss isn't Asian, but loves their culture."  
  
"What race is the boss?" Cole asked, worried it would sound like a racist question.  
  
"A combination of three or four," Zeke answered. "He's white, with black, Hispanic and some Japanese."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"He isn't human."  
  
"Is he meta, Zeke?"  
  
"Partially. The woman who gave birth to him was meta. The boss was one of those lovely little science projects the Gotham city scientists want to cover up after its created. His eyes literally glow when he's angry."  
  
Cole swallowed hard and remained silent. He probably should have stayed with Helena. No, she would have killed him in a heart beat for what he did to her. He swallowed down his fear and followed Zeke under the cloth.  
  
"I guess you get to go out after all," Barbara said to Dinah. "There's a crisis in the meta sector. We're missing Cole."  
  
"Great," Dinah sighed. "So, I doubt this will be a social experience."  
  
"Its that or nothing," Barbara sighed. "Helena's head is killing her, but she's running the streets at the moment looking for this kid. He doesn't know how to control his powers and I'm sure if he takes as much third eye as he's craving right now, he's going to drop dead in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Fine, fine," Dinah sighed, grabbing her coat. "I'll find him."  
  
Cole felt uncomfortable inside the small basement of the K building. It was dark, save for the dim candle light.  
  
"Where's the boss?" he asked.  
  
A growl answered his request. 


	6. Fight me

Cole expected to see a bulbous beast, rippling with white fat pockets and eyes of red. He was therefore not prepared for what stood before him.  
  
The boss was a normal sized man, if a little on the short side.  
  
"Cole?" The boss asked. His voice was smooth as a new pudding cup. He grinned with white teeth and leaned back in an elaborate throne. The boss's eyes were slanted at the edge, his eyes blue, his hair black, and his skin tone lightly toasted. "Don't be afraid. I honestly don't bite. I have my henchmen do that for me." He let out a long smooth laugh as Cole approached him. "Kneel in front of me."  
  
Cole did as he was told, terrified during the entire process. The boy's well manicured fingers moved through his hair, looking for something, like a school nurse looks for lice. He found what he wanted.  
  
"So, son. You're a third eye junkie? Excellent. It means you'll be loyal for your supply." Cole nodded saying nothing. The boss snapped his fingers and Zeke approached him.  
  
"Zeke, show the kids the ropes. Set him up a corner. Show him how to avoid that Huntress girl, and above all, let him know how to pay off a police officer. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Boss."  
  
"Excellent. Cole?"  
  
Cole stood. "Yes?"  
  
"Follow Zeke, he'll show you the way."  
  
Dinah smiled. Barbara gave her a small earpiece just like the one Helena always wore. It was more comfortable than carrying around a huge device that did the same thing. She hadn't spotted Cole in the entire hour she was out. It seemed strange. A meta who was lost always found their way to the meta sector, whether they wanted to.  
  
She swallowed, examining the bouncers of the clubs in the neighborhood. They watched her like prey.  
  
"Oracle, this area seems clean."  
  
"Allright, Dinah. I'll see if Helena's found anything."  
  
Helena was alone just outside the meta sector. She'd chosen not to bring in Reese for this mission. It was a meta kid after all. He didn't know how to deal with kids, let alone a metahuman. She swallowed, turning the corner. Her black leather coat swayed slightly behind her, making Helena feel power she could only dream of possessing. Helena's eyes narrowed to red lined slits as she found him.  
  
Cole was leaning across the wall of an old nightclub. He hadn't taken any third eye, and was starting to look jittery. Another young man, only a few years older was standing beside him, whispering to him.  
  
"Do you get it then?" Zeke asked, watching Cole.  
  
"Yeah, I get it," Cole answered. "I just didn't know that you guys had detectors."  
  
"We always wear a red eye on the right lapel of out jacket. Eye of Ra or something. I just thought they looked neat. Boss said I could have one for every outfit if I sold enough. This place is your territory. Don't lose sales to others. Got it?"  
  
"Got it, Zeke."  
  
Zeke gave him a quick mock boy scout salute and started to sprint away. It was getting more and more dangerous to be a dealer in town, thanks to the Huntress chick. She'd interrupted four sale the previous week, unknowingly.  
  
  
  
Cole stayed quiet, leaning against the wall like a boy waiting for his date. She was on her way.  
  
"Cole!" Helena called out. "Hey, you hear me?" Cole made no notion of recognizing her at all. "You better answer me!"  
  
Cole did nothing. She walked directly up to him, grabbing him by the lapel of a jacket Zeke had loaned him.  
  
Cole focused his eyes on her. "I don't need you. You'll keep me away from it!" Anger surged through him, his arms locking on hers. He began to squeeze painfully hard. Helena let out a gasp. She'd expected anything but that. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Helena felt her feet start to lift off the ground. She launched herself off Cole's chest, backflipping away from him. She landed solidly, her feet hitting the ground.  
  
"You want to try that again kid?"  
  
Cole focused on Helena, waiting for her to move. She cartwheled avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Why do you have to keep bothering me? I was fine on the streets. Then you butted in!" Cole ran at her. She dodged "Fight fair!" "The second you do, the second I will, Cole." He caught her in his gaze, lifting her into the air. She was three feet above the ground. "Cole don't do this!"  
  
Cole raised her higher and higher. She was five feet up now. He continued to focus. The concentration was broken when a tennis shoe covered foot hit the space between his shoulder blades. 


	7. Retrieval

Authors Note: Cole, I owe you an apology. This took me longer than expected. I promise to write sooner. I just hope you actually check the page.  
  
"Leave Helena alone," Dinah shouted. She wasn't afraid of Cole, not in the slightest. "We took you in and fed you. The least you can do is show her some respect." Cole dropped to the ground, the air gone from his lungs. Helena came tumbling down, dropping into a roll so she didn't hit the ground hard. "I hate ungrateful brats," Helena muttered, marching towards him. She was ready to do serious damage. Dinah grabbed Cole's wrist, focusing on his mind. He was too busy trying to breath to struggle. She found his mind, awash in fear. He was lost. He needed a fix. God the pain was killer. He didn't know women could kick like that. God, why hadn't he stayed back home. Sure they called him a freak, but he didn't have to deal drugs. Dinah pulled back. "Is all that true?" "Is all what true?" Cole asked, head spinning. What had that woman just done? "Do you deal third eye?" Dinah asked. "Answer me, Cole." Her voice was calmer than a huffing Helena, still ready to split his skull. He figured someone reading his thoughts was a lot better than a severe beating. "Yes," Cole replied. "I just started today. I need the money. I need my daily fix. This is the easiest way." "Hooking innocent people on drugs is the easiest way?" Helena asked, controlling her voice. "Watching them suffer in an attempt to be normal is easy? Can you hear what you're saying?" "I don't know how else to live," Cole muttered. "I can raise people in the air. WOO HOO. I'm a freak. They can put me in a damn sideshow. That's all I'm good for Helena. But when I have third eye, I'm free. I'm a normal human being with no problems other than what normal people face." "What about the comedown," Dinah asked, resting Cole on his back. "That's hell. It's four times worse than heroin, I hear." "Why do you think I keep getting more," Cole asked, tears in his eyes. "The boss will give me more. The boss will make sure I'm safe." "He's getting delusional, Helena," Dinah sighed. "We need to take him somewhere. I vote back home." "Sure, but next time he gets to levitate you," Helena growled. "We'll keep him locked up tight. Maybe a blind fold?" She offered, trying to make her friend feel better. "Fine," Helena sighed. She turned to Cole. "Don't you dare try that again."  
  
Dinah helped Cole to his feet, leading him along. He was sore and uncomfortable, but it served him right. His head was starting to ache, as well as his eyes. He knew he was coming down, and soon he'd lose control.  
  
Zeke wandered back to check on the kid. It was his first day. He was bound to make a few mistakes. The girl who was responsible for broken sales all over town was leading him away with her. He was walking, okay limping, along side her. A traitor, and he had a stash. It was time to talk to the boss. 


End file.
